


Crimson Love

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Hiatus, M/M, PTSD, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: The family flowed apart, each doing their own thing. They soon find their lives becoming more hectic when Reita saves a young boy and Uruha saves a four-day old baby. When they think they can breath, a feeling of an inevetable fate wraps around their necks and draw them together.Sequel to Blood and Lust. On Hiatus though





	1. Prologue

            Rings spread on top of the crystal blue lake as a rock sunk to the bottom. A sigh was let out from the dirty blonde sitting on the dock as he threw another rock in the water. He looked up at the sky to find the sun beaming down on him and he fell onto his back where he saw legs walking onto the rotting wood. He looked up more to find his raven boyfriend walking up to him shirtless with a tired expression.

“What are you doing up?” He yawned.

The younger smiled. “Sorry Aoi. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh?” The raven sat on the edge as his lover sat up, dipping his feet back into the cool water. “What’s wrong Reita?”

The blonde laid his head on Aoi’s shoulder. “It’s been so quiet around here. I miss everybody.”

The raven petted Reita’s head. “I know, but we couldn’t all live together forever. Each of them said we could visit them any time and we all have each others’ numbers. You can call them anytime.”

The younger sighed. “It’s just not the same.”

Aoi rubbed his thumb over his lover’s cheek. “It’ll be ok. Why don’t we call everybody and have a little get together. Spend a few days together?”

Reita smiled. “Ok.”

“Ok.” The raven kissed his lover’s head. “Let’s go back inside and get some sleep, then I’ll take you out to eat.”

The blonde stood up with his lover and they held hands as they walked back up to their house.

            Ruki smiled as he poured a cup of tea, then walked out to the balcony of the suite to breath in the air of the city. He sipped his tea as arms wrapped his shoulders and a pair of lips pressed up against his cheek.

“Evening.” The blonde giggled. His brunette boyfriend smiled before kissing his lover’s forehead.

“Evening. I’m hungry.”

Ruki smiled as he stuck his neck out. “I’m spoiling you Uruha.”

The older giggled as he bit into his lover’s neck, making him whimper. The blonde stared at the stars as he shivered of the delightful feeling of his blood draining. He clenched the brunette’s hair and gasped when he pulled away.  He turned to find Uruha licking the blood off his sexy shaped lips. Ruki pressed up against him as before hugging him.

“You’re already like this just from a small bite?”

The blonde giggled. “I can’t help it.”

            Tora turned around to look at the empty sidewalk behind him. He shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and popped a cigarette in his mouth. He blew out smoke as he continued down the road with a brown bag in his arms. He looked around to make sure no one was around before he jumped up the balconies until the third one and landed safely on it. He opened up the glass door and walked in to find his lover laying on the couch, right where he had left him. The red head grunted and opened his eyes to find his brunette lover standing across from him.

“Hey.” He whispered.

The taller kneeled beside Nao and rubbed his head. “How are you feeling?”

The red head. “I’m fine. It wasn’t the first time you were rough.”

Tora blushed a little before going to bag and pulling out some candies he got from the store. “Eat this for now. I’ll make you some dinner.”

Nao smiled and watched his lover run around in the kitchen. He sighed, but a strange scent caught his attention. He carefully got up and limped over to the glass door, but all he saw was the normal still, night. He rubbed his arms and looked up at the full moon. His senses were a lot stronger tonight and his body shook from it. Just like the past two full moons. He shut the curtains and turned to find Tora looking at him worriedly.

“What’s wrong?”

Nao looked at the floor. “It’s that feeling again, but it’s stronger. Tora, I’m scared. I starting to think that something really bad is going to happen soon.”

The brunette sighed and hugged his lover. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

The short pulled away and shook his head. “No. I’ve never felt this before. It’s…it’s like something is going to come after us. And it has the thirst for blood.”

Tora saw the fear in his lover’s eyes, a fear he’s never seen before. He pulled his lover in a tight embrace and gently rubbed the redhead, trying to calm him down. The taller looked out through the crack of the curtains and the full moon lighting up the sky.

            Kai flinched when he realized that he bit his own thumb from chewing on it. He sighed as he tore his eyes away from the lunar light in the sky. He saw his ponytailed lover standing in the door of their house, staring at him with worried eyes.

“It’s that feeling again. Isn’t it?”

The brunette looked down and shook his head. “It’s really starting to wear me down. Miyavi, I’m scared.”

The taller walked up and hugged him. “I know. Is there any difference this time?”

Kai looked up. “The smell of bloodlust is in the air. It’s as if, it’s a warning of the inevitable. I don’t what it is and I get the feeling we won’t know anything until it actually happens. I’m afraid, that something will happen and we can do nothing to stop it.”

Miyavi looked at him with wide eyes. “When?”

The brunette looked up at the glowing ball. “Before the next full moon.”

            Reita was walking down to the lake when he realized that the moon was a strange red color. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

“You have to run!”

The dirty blonde turned to find Kyo’s wife standing there. “Reita?”

“You have to hide.”

“Why?”

She yelped, clenching her scalp. “They’re trying to stop me from talking to you. Akira, you have to run. You have to get everyone to safety!”

“What’s going on?”

She looked at him with teary eyes. “They’re going to kill you all!”

The blonde opened his eyes and gasped for air as he popped up in bed. He looked over to find his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. Reita looked out the window to find the sun setting. He shook his head and quietly got out of bed, then headed towards the kitchen. He was starting the coffee when he saw a picture hanging on the wall. He looked at how they all had their arms on each other’s shoulders and how they were all smiling. They were all standing in front of the house when the picture was taken. The blonde took the frame down and stared at his family with a sad smile. Uruha and Ruki wanted to live on their own for a while. They said that it was too cramped. Kyo obviously was annoyed and didn’t want his new lover living with a bunch of ‘horny psychos’. Tora and Nao had decided long ago that they wanted to live in a few different places for a while. Miyavi and Kai couldn’t build a lab here, so they went back home to do research and what not. Leaving Reita and the raven to themselves. It was great at first, having a lot of free time, but the blonde soon found himself, lonely. Sometimes he went out with Aoi to feed, but usually the raven brings the food home. He really missed being with his best friend, but he knew he couldn’t stay with the shorter one forever. Though, he had hoped he could. He turned to see the sun finally disappearing and he smiled.

“It was for the best. We all wanted different things. I just wish, they could visit us, or at least talk to us some.” He sighed. “I wish we could come together again.”

Just as he said that, he saw a shooting star fly across the sky, but instead of the happy feeling it’s supposed to bring, chill went down his spine. He suddenly regretted saying that.


	2. Chapter 1

(NoRmAl PoV)

            A pair of brown eyes opened up to see the bright moon looking into the room, giving it a bit of light. The platinum blonde was laying on his stomach and lifted up, letting the blanket fall off to show his smooth back. He looked over at the empty bed and sighed as he looked up at the lunar orb in the sky. He slipped off the mattress and limped to the dresser where he grabbed him some boxers, then headed out to the kitchen. He started his usual morning, making himself some coffee and then started on breakfast. He sat down to eat, but he just ended up playing with his food, like usual. He dumped his plate, washed the dishes and walked into the living, where he looked hard at the front door. How much he wanted to run away, but that was impossible. Kyo would just hunt him and drag him back. He sat on the couch and looked out to the dark sky that reminded him of the night that he was saved by his lover.

                                                            ***Flashback***

            He was on his way home from his job, he knew he was being followed. The men around his cubicle always stared at him, molested him and tried to do things to him. He quickened his pace, but so did they, and his heart started racing. Soon, he was running down the road with the men right behind him. He took a sharp turn into an alley way only to find a wall at the end, but he was very agile. He jumped on the dumpster in front of it, and with enough force, he jumped high enough to grab the top of the wall. He pulled himself up and jumped down to the bottom, but looked up to find one of the men had got on top of the wall as well. The man jumped down beside him and grabbed him before he could run away. He slammed Shinya into the wall and started molesting him. The blonde screamed, only to get slapped in the face, and then the man pulled out a knife. He closed his eyes in fear, but then he felt the man being pulled off. He fell to his knees and peeked his eyes open to find the man being kicked several times against the wall by a short guy. He finally stopped when the man stopped making noises and stopped moving. He turned and walked over to the blonde and looked at his face, making Shinya feel…strange. Allured to those sharp, dark eyes.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

The man’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  “Yeah whatever. Just be more careful.” 

“Those guys keep attacking me. Be careful, they might hurt you.”

The shorter looked at him. “Why?”

“The way I look.”

He sighed and reached his arm out. “I’m Kyo.”

The man took his hand and got to his feet. “I-I’m Shinya.”

Kyo smiled and licked his fangs. “Well Shinya, you owe me for saving you.”

“Oh?” The man became nervous.

“What do you think about eternal life?”

The blonde looked at him funny. “Um…I’m not sure.”

The light brunette grabbed Shinya’s hand. “Come with me.”

Kyo dragged him to the closest hotel and got a room. Shinya became nervous, but walked in to find the shorter man staring at him with lustful eyes.

“What are we doing?”

Kyo smiled. “You owe me for saving your life.”

Shinya breathed hard. “I-I’m thankful for that, but I have to go!” He turned only to find the shorter man had appeared in front of the door. He looked back to see that Kyo had indeed moved that fast.

“Take your clothes off.”

“W-what are you?”

The brunette grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, then jumped on it. He grabbed Shinya’s shirt and ripped it off, making him scream. Kyo shoved a part of the shirt in the other’s mouth, then tied the rest of it around the blonde’s wrists.  Shinya cried as he felt his pants being pulled off. The shorter looked up from the black fabric to find tears coming out of the other’s eyes and he felt a pang of guilt. He rubbed his thumbs over Shinya’s cheeks, wiping the thin streams off.

“Don’t cry.” The soothing voice shocked the light blonde. “Damn, those guys really rubbed off on me.”

Shinya whimpered as his hands were released and then he slapped the man across the face. Making him glare at the taller man, but he took a deep breath and removed the make-shift gag. _“Why would you do that?”_

The brunette scratched his head. “You look sexy and I haven’t had sex in such a long time.”

The blonde shook his head and went to get up, but Kyo stopped him. “Leave me alone.”

“Please don’t leave me.”

Shinya looked down and saw the loneliness in the other’s eyes. He felt drawn to those piercing yet soft orbs. He sat beside him and rubbed his cheek. Kyo looked him in the eye and blushed a bit before cautiously moving closer. He gently kissed the blonde’s plumped lips and rubbed his cheek. Shinya hesitated, but kissed back and they fell down. Kyo climbed on top of him and moved his hand down the smooth, bare side. The blonde removed the other’s shirt and started feeling his strong muscles as he moved down to kiss again. Their hands started roaming each other, exploring unknown territories. Kyo turned on his side to pull off his pants, so the other took the opportunity to remove his as well. They continued kissing as they started grinding against each other until Kyo’s large member popped out of his boxers and they looked down at it. Shinya blushed and bit his lip as he grabbed the hardening flesh. He looked the brunette in the eyes and pumped the member before kissing him again. Kyo pulled his boxers off and yanked the other’s shorts off as well before climbing between the blonde’s legs. He spat in his hand then rubbed it over his cock. He spitted some more, making sure his cock was slickly coated before slipping a coated finger in the younger’s tight hole. The blonde’s back arched and he whimpered, but Kyo rubbed the man’s stomach, trying to calm him down. He added another finger, scissoring them, then placed his member against the hole. He gently nudged it in, but it was too tight.

“Calm down and relax.”

The other bobbed his head and took a deep breath. His muscles became less tense, so Kyo tried again, then again, again, until he finally pushed it in. The both gasped out as he forced it deeper until their hips pressed up against each other. Shinya whimpered, catching the shorter one’s attention and he saw the blonde crying. He wiped the other’s cheek and gently kiss him as he slowly, tenderly rocked his hips. The blonde tried his best to adjust to the pain, but he didn’t complain because Kyo was being as gentle as possible. He pulled away and bit his lip as the brunette gripped his cock, pumping it fast and hard. It completely distracted from the quickening pace. He looked up to find Kyo moaning deeply, almost hissing and that’s when he noticed the fangs. The brunette looked down, showing his crimson eyes.

 _“Wh-what…oh, what are you?”_ Shinya gasped as he was continually pounded. The shorter leaned down to lick the blonde’s neck and grazed his sharp teeth against the skin. He went to bite down, but the blonde sniffled and shook. He raised up to see the man crying again. He grabbed Shinya’s face to wipe the tears away.

“Please don’t cry. I won’t do it. Just, please don’t cry!”

The blonde looked up at the other and saw the red fading from his eyes. “Vampires aren’t real. It’s not possible.”

Kyo sighed. “It is and I’m. I won’t hurt you, I swear.”

Shinya looked at him like he was a crazy man, but then he started thrusting again, making the blonde moan out. He looked all around until he found the brunette’s eyes again. He wrapped his arms around Kyo’s neck and rubbed against him. All Shinya could remember from that night, was being filled and releasing, before his vision went black.

                                                ***Back to Present***

            He looked at the clock to see that an hour had passed since he sat down. He sighed rubbing his head. Kyo had asked for his number and he gave it to the short man. They started going out on dates and soon after, the brunette asked Shinya to move in with him and in return, Kyo would protect him. It was a great deal, at the moment since he was still being stalked. The platinum blonde grabbed the phone book off the coffee table and opened it up.

“I remember Uruha saying that if anyone could convince Kyo of anything, Reita would be the man to do it.” He found the number and dialed it on his phone. He listened to the ringing and was about to hang up when he heard someone pick up.

“Hello?”

“Reita? Oh, uh…this is Shinya. Kyo’s boyfriend.”

“What’s up?”

“Could you help me with something?”

“Sure. What do you need?”

“Do you think you could make a trip out here?” Shinya whispered.

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

The platinum blonde hung up and sighed as he looked out his window. He felt like he was in a cell. The windows were the bars teasing him of the freedom of the sky, the front door was the seal of his prison, and the warden was his lover. He closed his eyes wanting his freedom, wanting to feel the breeze on his face, he wanted to live how he used to.

            Reita knocked on the door a few times before sighing. He banged on the door harder, hoping not to break it. Finally it cracked open and Shinya peeked through.

“Reita?”

“Hey. No need to be scared.” The platinum blonde looked down as he opened the door, welcoming his guest. The dirty blonde walked in and made himself comfortable on the couch as Shinya got him a drink.  “So what do you need?”

The other looked down. “I…I can’t stand it anymore. He won’t let me go out unless he’s with me. Which is rare. If I do, then he finds me and drags me back here. He comes here, has sex with me, then leaves me alone until the morning where he repeats himself. I have to get out of here or I’m going to go insane and do something stupid.”

The blonde patted his back and smiled. “What would you like to do the most right now?”

The other looked down and bit his lip. “I want to go in the sun. I want to eat ice cream. I want to hold his hand in public. I want to be able to go out on my own and buy things to cook for him.”

Reita looked out the window. “Let’s take a nap.”

“Eh?”

“The sun will be up in a few hours. I’m going to take you out and have fun. If Kyo comes looking for you then I’ll put him in his place. You can trust me to do that.”

He cocked his head, but allowed the other to drag him to the bedroom and tuck him in.

            The younger blonde woke up what felt like minutes later, but he could tell that several hours had passed since he could see the light blue sky appearing. A sign that the sun was coming up. He walked out to see his guest laying on the couch snoozing. He gently shook his friend, making him grunt and open his eyes.

“Hey.” He mumbled.

“Morning.”

Reita popped up and looked out the window to see them light appearing. “You ready?”

“Huh?”

“To go out? Don’t tell me you forgot already.”

Shinya smiled and walked over to the door to get his shoes on as the other did the same. They walked out and locked the door, then the dirty blonde grabbed Shinya’s hand and dragged him away. This time though, the guy didn’t mind being dragged away. They ran through the streets laughing at the people who gave them weird looks. They went through stores and shops of all kinds, buying foods, goodies and then they went into a pet shop.

“We’ll go get ice cream after this, ok?” Reita said.

Shinya smiled and shook his head as started looking around. The dirty blonde walked over to a bird that caught his fancy. It was white with yellow feathers on his head. He did like cockatiels and was thinking about getting one. Maybe that would get rid of some of his loneliness back at home. He looked out the window to find a familiar set of eyes staring at him from a rooftop. He smiled and waved as he walked over to his friend, who was staring at very small, tan dog.

“Welcome!” The lady shouted as another costumer walked in. Shinya gasped when he turned to find Kyo standing there, looking at him. His eyes squinted as tears started to form.

“Hey Shinya, I know this great ice cream shop. Let’s go!” Reita said as he pulled the other blonde passed the shorter man, completely ignoring him and running out the door. Kyo looked back to see Shinya looking at him with scared eyes.

“Can I help you?”

He turned to find a young lady smiling at him. He turned and walked out, only to follow his lover again. Reita paid for two vanilla ice cream cones and handed one over to his friend as they started walking down the road again. Shinya smiled as he enjoyed the ice cream and talked with his friend. Though as much fun as it was, he started feeling woozy. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

Reita patted his back. “It’s been a while since you’ve been out in the sun. We should get you home. So you can rest.”

The platinum blonde gave a small smile and bobbed his head before they turned around to head back home.

            They walked up to the apartment to find the door unlocked and Shinya knew why. He sighed, knowing that his fun was over forever. He knew Kyo would find a new way of trapping him here, he knew that once he opens the door, he’ll never see the sky, or feel the sun again, he’ll never taste the richness of ice cream on a hot day. He smiled though because everything must come to an end even fun, but to him it’s worth sacrificing. Deep down, he didn’t want to lose Kyo, he wanted to belong to that vampire, to love him, and be loved by him. He twisted the knob and opened it up to find his lover standing in front of the window, staring out it. Shinya and the other blonde, slipped their shoes off and walked in.

“What do you think you were doing?”

The blonde looked at Reita, who smiled and waved his hand. “I was having fun. That’s what.”

The brunette turned in his heels and glared at his lover with reddening eyes. “I told you to never leave here without me!  You are to stay here!”

Finally, Shinya glared back as he snapped. “I wasn’t even alone! Reita was with me! Besides, I’m a fucking grown man! I can do whatever the hell I want to! You’re not the boss of me!”

Kyo walked over and got in his face. “Nobody can protect you except for me! I’m the only one you can go outside with! You are not allowed to go out without me and if you do I swear I’ll chain you up so you can’t!”

“Kyo!” Reita yelled. “You’re out of line!”

“No you’re out of line! You stay out of this!”

“Shut up!” Shinya yelled. “I’m sick of this! You’re not my boss, you’re not my protector…you’re not my boyfriend anymore! It’s over Kyo!”

The other men gasped and the dirty blonde looked over to find Kyo’s eyes turned a dark red. “No it’s not.”

The platinum blonde swallowed hard, but stood his ground. “It is. I’m going to pack my stuff.”

Before he could move though, Kyo swung his hand, slapping Shinya’s face, and he fell, hitting the other side of his face on the coffee table. Reita didn’t take second to punch the short man hard enough that he broke the wall he crashed into. He grunted as he stood up, but found the blonde kneeling beside his lover. Shinya was whimpering, but not moving.

Reita glared at the other. “Damn it, Kyo! He’s a fucking human! You can’t just hit him like that! You could’ve killed him!”

Kyo stepped forward to find his lover’s lip and nose bleeding along with his cheek bruising over. His platinum blonde hair covering his teary eyes.

“He doesn’t need you to protect him.” The other vampire spoke up. “He needs to be protected from you.”

“What do you know?” The shorter spat.

“I know he’s miserable. I bet today was the first time he smiled in a long time. You won’t let him go out, you use him as a sex toy and you… you’re suffocating him. He needs to be able to walk around on his own, be independent. He thinks he’s a prisoner here. Have you once thought about him? About how he feels? It’s your own fault that he wants to leave you.”

Kyo looked at his lover and slowly walked to him. He kneeled beside Shinya and lifted him in his arms before looking at Reita with teary eyes.

“What do I do?”

“Let him be free.” The blonde stood up. “Let him do what he wants. If he wants to leave you, let him. He’ll see that you’re trying. Lay him in bed until he wakes up and you better apologize. I have to go, tell him to call me when he can and you better let him.”

The brunette shook his head. “Thanks. I will.”

            Shinya felt pain throughout his face and something cold alternating each side. He opened his eyes to find himself lying in a dark room. He blinked a few times before seeing Kyo sitting beside him with an icepack in his hand. The brunette looked away and bit his lip as Shinya looked away as well.

“Sorry.” Kyo muttered. “I…I lost control of my temper. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The blonde closed his eyes and muttered. “But you did.”

 “I know. I’m…I’m so sorry. Please I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

Shinya sat up and pressed his back against the head board. “Pack my stuff then.”

Kyo gasped, but shook his head, avoiding eye contact. “Keep the ice on your cheeks.”

He got off the bed and Shinya watched as he started gathering things and packing them up in a bag. The brunette found it harder to hold back his tears with each item he grabbed. He glanced at the man he loved, then back down at the bag.

“Where are you going to go?”

“Anywhere, but here.”

“You have nowhere to stay.”

“Better than being here.”

“Because of me?”

“What do you think?”

“Then stay here.” Kyo said turning around. “I’ll pack my stuff and leave. I’ll keep paying for you to stay here. That way I know you’re safe and … and you can find a new job. Save up to buy your own place. I won’t barge in, I promise. What do you say?” Shinya just looked at him sad eyes. The brunette slowly sat on the bed and nudged closer. “Please.”

The blonde moaned.

“Please give me a yes or no answer.”

Shinya rubbed his right cheek and whimpered as he moved his mouth a little. Kyo knew something wasn’t right. He threw the blankets off and carefully pulled the blonde out of the bed. “Let’s get you to a hospital.”

Shinya’s eyes got wide, but he allowed himself to be dragged to the front door, where he slipped on his shoes. Kyo grabbed his hand again and lead him out the door, down to the street where he called a cab.

            They arrived home hours later when the night sky took over from the sun. Kyo led his tired lover to the bedroom and made him lay down. He got a glass of water, walked back, opened the pill bottle and slipped the painkillers past Shinya’s lips. The blonde opened his mouth as wide as possible to drink down the water as Kyo pulled some clothes out of the dresser. He sat the night clothes on the bed and gave a slight smile.

“Rest. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

He watched as the brunette walked out and closed the door behind him. The blonde sighed as he looked down at his night clothes. He quickly changed, then slipped under the covers, but he couldn’t close his eyes. It was weird to have Kyo there, even if he was in another room. He thought for a moment before sitting up and getting out of bed. He walked out to the living room to find the brunette looking out the sliding glass doors. He hummed, catching Kyo’s attention. He walked over and grabbed his lover’s hand, then started dragging him to the bedroom. He made the brunette laid down, then he walked over to his side, where laid down and snuggled closer to him. Kyo blushed as he wrapped his arms around Shinya’s thin waist and then he kissed his lover’s forehead. Shinya clenched the elder’s shirt and press against him.

“Don’t…leave.” He barely muttered.

The brunette closed his eyes and tightened his embrace. “I will never leave you.”


	3. Chapter 2

(Reita’s pov)

The creaking bed blew my mind as I gently rocked my hips on top of my lover’s strong abdomen.  My moans and gasps filled the air as I pressed my hands on the bed beside Aoi’s sides. I open my eyes when I feel his hand grazing my cheek and I look down at his worried eyes.

“What?” I gasped, but before I could react, he had flipped me over so I was on bottom.

“You look tired. Are you feeling ok?” He asked, slowly rocking his hips, sliding his member against my aching spot, making me shudder.

“I’m a bit hungry.”

Aoi kissed my forehead and showed me his neck, so I gladly bit down. The warm, sweet taste filled my mouth as it dripped down my chin, but I spat some out as I moaned out from the rough thrusts. Aoi gripped my manhood., making me whimper, but I continued drinking the red elixir. His thrusts began to shorten, signaling that he was as close as I was. Our grunts timed together and soon I pulled may head off with a line of blood following as I shot my seeds all over his stomach. Aoi sat up and thrusted harder into me until he finally filled me with his warm milky seeds. He collapsed on me as we lay, trying to breath.

“It’s been a while since you’ve had a proper meal.”

I sighed. “Not this again, Aoi.”

“You need human blood.” He raised up and rubbed my cheek. “You can’t live off of animal and my blood. Baby, you need to drink. I’ll take you out tonight and—”

“No. I’m fine. Really, I don’t need to drink it.”

Aoi sighed. “You have to get over the fact that you use to be a human. If you don’t drink  then you’ll continue to get weak. With your body, you can’t take that risk.”

I turned on my side making him sigh again and I felt him climb off then bed. I listen as he slipped on some pants and left the room, leaving me all alone. I sat up and looked at my pale reflection before stepping out of bed. I walked out to the kitchen where I found him making coffee. I walked in to hug him, but he stepped away, so I dropped my head and sat at the table. Aoi pulled out two bags of blood from the fridge  and sat one in front of me. I bit into it, allowing the bland deer essence fill my mouth. It tastes worse and worse every time I drink it, but the feeling of drinking human blood still makes me… queasy. I pulled away from it and sighed, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’ll cook us breakfast.” The raven said, throwing his empty bag away. Ringing caught my attention and I threw my bag away before heading to the phone in the living room.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hey?” It was Kyo.

“How’s it going? How’s Shinya?”

He sighed. “His jaw was dislocated. He’s sleeping now. I was calling to say… um…to ..you know.”

“You can do it.”

“I’m…you know …I’m sorry.”

I smiled. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to.” I turned and smiled at my lover, who was staring. “Hey, why don’t you two come over and have supper with us? It would be nice to have company and Aoi probably misses you.”

“I’ll have to ask Shinya. I’ll call you later with an answer.”

“Sounds great. I’ll be waiting” I hung up and my lover raised an eyebrow.

“Who’d you invite?”

“Kyo and Shinya.” I walked over and hugged him. “Are you mad at me?”

He sighed. “A little, but I love you too much to stay mad. I’m glad you invited them. It’ll be nice to see my brother again. Why don’t you call the others and see if they’re close enough to come too.”

I smiled and shook my head as he walked back into the kitchen. I started dialing a number with a big smile. I waited patiently as it rung and my smile got wider when I heard it pick up.

“Hello?”

“Ruki! It’s me, Reita.”

“Oh, hey Rei. What’s up?” He giggled.

“We were wondering if you guys were close enough to come over and eat dinner with us this morning.”

“I’m sorry Rei.” My friend mumbled. “Don’t you remember? We moved a few cities away. It’ll take us hours to get there and we have things to do tonight. Maybe tomorrow?”

I kept a sad smile. “Oh, ok then. Well, um…I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later then, bye.”

“See ya.”

I sighed, but dialed Tora’s and Nao’s numbers, but neither answered. I left a message before calling Kai, who took forever to answer.

“Hey Rei!”

“Uh, hey…um are you and Miyavi busy today?”

“A little why?”

“Oh, never mind then.”

“What’s wrong and you and Aoi having problems?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that, Just a little…bored. I’ll let you go now. I’ll call you sometime.”

“Ok, call whenever you need to.”

I hung up and turned to find Aoi setting up the table. “They can’t come.”

“None of them?”

I shook my head no. Aoi gave me a sad smile and hugged me before leading me to the table. We sat down and ate in silence, a silence that both of us have become accustomed too.

            I washed the dished and cleaned the kitchen up, but a very tasteful scent filled the air around me. I turned to find my lover drinking from a bag in front of the fridge. I felt my eyes turn crimson as I unconsciously walked to the desired item. Aoi’s eyes got wide as I bit into the bag, pulling it away. I chugged it before he could take another mouthful. I pulled back, licking my lips and staring at him in the eyes. That’s when it hit me and I looked away as I bit my nails.

“I…that…”

“Your craving for human blood is growing. I’ll bring one here before Kyo arrives.”

“No!” I shouted, but I took a breath. “No, I’m fine. I should go grocery shopping. Shinya dislocated his jaw, so he probably can’t chew much. Is soup ok?”

“That’s fine.”

I smiled and headed to our room to get dressed, then grabbed my wallet. I tied my noseband on and pecked my lover’s cheek.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, be safe.”

I shook my head before heading out the door to the woods.

            It wasn’t long before I was in the city streets, walking down the empty sidewalk. I walked to a twenty-four hour store and started going through a list of ingredients in my head as I grabbed a cart. Walking down the aisle, I looked at the many items on the shelves and it brought back memories of Ruki and I shopping together. I remember how we ran down the aisles, goofing off in stores, getting kicked out, and having fun. I missed those times. I missed being together.

“Excuse me.”

I turned to find a worker holding a box and I realized that I was in the way. I moved and continued shopping. It didn’t take long for me to carry all the bags, but I felt so alone, so empty, I stopped when I smelled something…tempting. I turned to find a young couple walking at the crosswalk down the road, but I turned and quickly ran a few blocks down. When I felt I was far enough, I stopped and looked around to find myself alone. I took a deep breath before I started walking again. I didn’t make it ten feet before I heard a loud screeching sound and a thud. It wasn’t a second before I smelt blood and shivers went down my spine. Soon I saw an old white car speeding at the intersection ahead and it had red on its fender. I dashed to the end of the sidewalk and looked where the car came from to find a figure laying in the road. I swallowed hard as I walked quickly to it and it noticed that it was rather small. I gasped when I realized that it was a small boy. His head was bleeding, the red liquid was coming out of his mouth and nose. His arms looked twisted and so did his legs. I moved the bags up my arms and carefully lifted his mangled body.

“C-can you hear me?”

The young boy grunted as he opened his eyes a little, but then he passed out. My body shook and I couldn’t take my eyes off his blood. The smell was intoxicating, but I had to do something.

            I banged on the door with my foot until Aoi opened it up. “What the…Reita what happened?”

I looked down at the bloody boy in my arms. “Help him. He was hit by a car.”

“Why didn’t you drop him off at a hospital?”

“I…I…please, he’s going to die!” I begged.

“What? You want me to change him? What about his parents? You kidnapped him Rei. Damn it!”

“I-I just wanted to help him! Please!”

Aoi shook his head. “No.”

My eyes grew wide as he stepped back inside. I rushed in to find Kyo and Shinya sitting on the couch, but I ignored them and got in front of my lover. “Aoi, please! He’s just a child!”

He looked me in the eye. “You have to take care of him.”

I shook my head and stretched my arms out, handing the boy over. He took the child and I watched as he gently sunk his teeth in the young boy’s neck. I sat the bags down and straightened up as he pulled his teeth out. He handed the child back to me.

“Patch him up. Find a name for him. You can lay him Uruha’s room.”

I shook my head and walked back to Uruha’s room, where I laid him down and tucked him in. As I turned to leave, I saw Shinya walk in with bandages and scissors.

“Kyo told me to help.”

I smiled and shook my head in thanks as he walked over. I wrapped up his cuts as Shinya washed him up.

“So you decided to stay with Kyo?”

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh…can I help any?”

He grabbed my hand with a smile. “Thanks, but no. I have to do this.”

“Ok.”

“So what are you going to name him?”

“I think…Takeru.”

“Cute. Do you think Aoi’s going to help? He seemed pretty mad.”

“I don’t know.”

Shinya smiled and patted my back before standing up. I looked down at the young boy and petted his head before I stood up and left the room. We walked to the opening of the kitchen and listened as Aoi talked to his brother.

“He does this shit all the time! He wants me to save every little thing. He won’t accept death.”

“Then why did you save the boy?” Kyo asked

I heard my lover sigh. “It was a kid. No kid deserves to die. Reita can be such an idiot sometimes. All he had to do was drop him off at a hospital.”

“Is that what you did with the others.”

“Yeah. I ended up having to take them. This kid didn’t have the time though, but damn Reita can be so stupid at times.”

I bit my lip and wiped the tears as I looked at the floor.

“Careful. You might lose him if you keep talking like that.” Kyo said. “You don’t want to end up like me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shinya and I had an argument and he’s thinking about leaving me. I was too aggressive, too possessive, and I hurt him not only mentally, but physically.”

“I’m different than you.”

“That’s true.” Kyo was stern. “You’re worse. I’ve seen you beat him, insult him. I’m shocked that he’s even stayed with you. I doubt he’ll stay any longer though, I can see it in his eyes.”

“What do you know?” Aoi spat.

“I know what it means to love and lose. I lost Reita and my heart turned dark. I almost lost my brothers because of my own stupidity. Now, I’m losing Shinya because I was too protective. I didn’t give him the love he deserves. Soon, you’ll be exactly the same if you don’t get your act together.”

I looked over at Shinya to find him softly smiling and I smiled. I thought that it was a good time to walk in. I found my lover measuring ingredients as Kyo glared at him.

“He’s bandaged up and resting.” I said just above a whisper. “Aoi, could we talk outside?”

“Not now.” He growled.

I could tell he was angry. “Please, we really need to talk.”

“Fine. Kyo, watch this.” He sat down the cup, then grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out back. We walked halfway to the lake and he turned around with red eyes. “I’m seriously pissed right now.”

“I-I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t think he would live if I took to the hospital. He lost so much blood.” I looked down at my red arms before back up at him. “I couldn’t let him die.”

“So him being a vampire is better? How, Rei?”

I looked away. “I thought we could take care of him together. We can teach him to control himself and not kill humans.”

“You thought wrong. He’s your responsibility, not mine. This is the only way you can learn from your mistakes!” He shouted

“Mistake? Saving him was a mistake?” I asked.

“Making him into a vampire was.”

“You turned him! You didn’t have too!”

“If I hadn’t, then he would have dies and you would have cried, blaming me for it.”

I looked at the ground and felt the tears build up. “I would have cried. I would blamed you for it, but at least then I wouldn’t have to hear you call me stupid. That hurts more than anything.”

I started walking passed him, but he gripped my wrist. “Rei.”

“I should go in case he wakes up.” I pulled away and rushed back into the house. I saw Kyo rubbing Shinya’s cheek, making him turn red, but I ignored them and rushed to the bedroom. I quietly sat down on the bed and petted the young boy’s face. I’ll treat you good. I’ll protect you, spoil you, give you a better life than I had. I won’t let anything or anybody harm you.

“Reita.”

I turned and found Aoi standing in the doorway. I turned back and continued playing with the boy’s brown locks. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my chest and shoulders. I feel his breath hitting my neck before his soft, plumped lips plant a kiss on the same spot.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I never meant to hurt you. I guess, I just lost my temper again. I need to start getting control of it, especially since we’ll be taking care of a kid now.”

I gasp as I turned and I smiled when I saw his gentle grin. I pulled him into kiss and hugged him tightly. “Really?”

“Really, I promise. I never broken my promises have I?”

“No, you haven’t.” I giggled, pulling away.

“So, what did you name our son?”

“Takeru.”

“I like it and I love you.”

No matter what it was about, no matter how bad it was, after every fight, Aoi does everything he can to make up for it. That’s one of the reasons I love him.

            After that, we headed into the kitchen, where I helped him cook and where we kissed. I pulled down the bowls and brought out the beers. I sat them on the table as Aoi filled the bowls and I came back to set up the table. My lover helped me place the bowls as Kyo and Shinya sat down, then we sat down as well. How much I missed this company. The laughter, the jokes, the stories. Kyo and Shiny a finally told us how they met, I never knew that shorty was a knight in shining armor. Though, I wish the others could be here too, it would be even more fun. Aoi started rubbing my back as we continued talking. I think he saw that I was a little upset and he’s just trying to help. Trying to comfort me. That’s another reason I love him. As quickly as it started, dinner ended and they had to head home. I started washing the dishes when my lover walked in.

“Reita.”

“Hmm?” I answered.

“I’m going out with them. I need to head out to the city to get some blood anyways. Besides, I want to spend a little bit more time with Kyo. To catch up. Will you be ok?”

I smiled. “I’ll be fine. Make sure to bring a little extra home for Takeru.”

“Of course. I’ll be back tomorrow night.” He walked in and pecked my lips before licking my them. I open them, allowing his tongue to slip inside me and play with mine. I love how we both fight for dominance, but we had to pull apart.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Be safe.” I said and walked out to see the other couple waiting for Aoi. I walked over and gave them each a hug, before watching them walk out. I sighed as I walked to the kitchen and finished cleaning up, then I walked back to Takeru. I opened the door and found him still soundly sleeping. I sat on the bed and carefully unwrapped his bandages to find his wounds completely healed. I sighed in relief. I removed the rest of the bandages and threw them away. I walked back in and sat back down, but then his eyes shot open. I jumped, but smiled.

“I’m so glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

He stared up at me as he sat up. “Hungry.”

“Ah, listen, it’s bit complicated—” Before I could finish, I was already falling off the bed with his teeth biting down on my neck. I landed hard on the floor as he quickly sucked out my blood, but I didn’t push him away. I remember when I changed, they said I had to drink right away or I would lose my self control. I breathed hard as my vision started to get blurry. Damn, I didn’t think kids would drink this much. Aoi… hurry back.


	4. Chapter 3

(Uruha’s Pov)

            I hand over the slip of paper and smiled as the female banker typed my information into the computer. She handed me the bank statement and I smiled as I walked away looking at the large balance in my account. It might sound bad to hypnotize a few rich people to hand over checks, money, and do transactions, but it’s what we have to do to live. I mean, we can’t exactly get a job because the people will notice us not aging. It’s not so bad to steal as long as it isn’t too much. How else would we have money? I watched the cars drive passed me as I walked down the road. I can’t wait to get home, I haven’t seen Ru in three days and I miss him. I should get his favorite snack or candy or something. So I head to the nearest store and started looking around. I grabbed a few snacks and some candy, then headed to the cash register. I sat the stuff on the counter, then went and grabbed a case of beer before heading back. The man started ringing everything up when I heard a cry. I turned to find a young woman holding a small baby in a pink bundle.  

“How old is she?”

The woman smiled. “Two days. I just had her.”

“Oh wow. How can you be moving around? Where’s your husband?”

She looked down. “He…he died three months ago. Got hit by a car.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You must be strong.”

“Not really. I’m barely hanging on.”

“You going to pay or what?”

I turned to the cashier and handed over the cash, then took my bags. I waved to the lady and walked out to the bright street. I hate having to do this. It fucks up my internal clock, but it has to be done. That little baby looked so adorable and small. Like she was premature. Maybe she was, she had cute chubby cheeks though. I stopped walking when I suddenly remembered a time in the past. Ruki and I were shopping when we saw a couple with their child and they seemed really happy. We went home that morning and he wished that he had a child. We wanted that feeling being able to raise one and take care of one. We were getting close to adopting a boy, but as I was making the papers up for it, his Chihuahua died. That night, we both realized the depressing truth of having a child. We would watch him or her grow up, get old and die. I don’t think Ruki could take watching his child die and neither did he. He smiled at me and told me that it was for the best that we didn’t have one. I knew behind that broken smile, was a pain unlike any other. Knowing the fact that he could never have a child was killing him. It took a while for his depression to go away and for him to admit it to me. I look up at the sky and sighed. It’s time for me to get home.

            I walked into the apartment, but before I could speak up, I heard a moan. I dropped the bag on the counter and rushed to our room in the back. I opened the door to find my lover on his side thrusting a vibrator in and out of his backside. I leaned on the door as I continued watching his sweaty body convulse as he hit his sweat spot.  He cried out my name as he tensed up and I knew he came. His body dropped as he gasped for air, which made me smile.

“That was sexy.”

He jumped and turned over with a red face. “Uru!” He whined in embarrassment.

I laughed. “You missed me that much huh?”

He threw pillow at me, which made me laugh some more. He walked over with a red, shy face and hugged me. “I’m glad you’re back. I…I missed you.”

“I brought you some snacks, you want some?”

He smiled as I laced our fingers together and guided him to the living room. We sat down on the couch and I looked him in the eyes before planting a kiss on his lips. He rubbed my cheek as he kissed back and we soon fell back onto the couch. I pulled away and licked my lips before brushing them down his neck, making him giggle. I moved down to his chest and licked his harden nub.

“Are you still excited?”

Ruki giggled. “Of course. I’ve been so horny since you left.”

I smiled as I sucked on the nub and as my pinched the other hard nipple. I listen to him whimper as I flicked my tongue. I raised up and started kissing down his flawless stomach, making him whimper more. I licked his hips making him twitch. I gripped him and stroked him, making him moan, then I licked his tip. He moaned out as I felt his member harden under me and I gladly took the tip back into my mouth. I sucked on it as I licked the under-skin, making him shiver in delight. I felt my pants tighten at his reaction and moaning. I pulled off and stroked him with my hand as I smiled up at his blushing face.

“You got me so excited with all your moaning.”

He bit his lip as he smiled. “You should show me how excited you are.”

I smiled as I got off the couch and threw my shirt off. He sat up and started working on unbuckling my pants, making my cock pop out. I smiled down at him as he started stroking me with those lustful eyes. A moan past my lips as I felt a wave of shivers go through my body when he licked my tip. He placed his lips around my head and started sucking. I gripped his hair, thrusting a little, but he pulled off, still stroking me. He pulled my pants down, showing that my cock was sticking out of the slit of my boxers. He giggled as he pulled them down and I quickly kicked them off so we could get back to business. He licked me up before taking me in his warm mouth. I moaned out at the sensation of him slowly moving up and down my shaft. I clenched his blonde hair as I slowly thrusted in his mouth, making him gag. He pulled off and took a deep breath before taking me back in, but I quickly pushed him off. He looked up at me with confused eyes, but I smiled as I pushed him onto his back and climbed on the cushions. I raised his right leg, making him giggle as I kissed his calve and sucked on it. I licked, kissed and sucked down to his thigh, making him moan out as I got closer. I licked over to his balls and gladly sucked on them before licking up his shaft. I took the tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around as I circled my head. I sucked on it as I made my way down, then up, making him moan out and grip my hair. I slowly pulled off and licked up the clear drops running out his tip. I sat up and grabbed the lube we had hidden between the cushions as he moved around to get more comfortable. I coated two of my fingers, then placed them at his entrance and slipped them in. He hummed, closing his eyes as I thrusted my fingers, scissoring them, getting him prepared. I listened as he gasped out, then he grabbed his member and my arm, trying to pump the both of them.

“So impatient.”

He opened his eyes and smiled. “I can’t help it. I want you so bad!”

I smiled as I carefully pulled out and sat on my knees. I raised his hips, placing myself at his entrance and he pushed down, trying to get me inside him. I watched as he pumped his member faster, flopping his head around, as he practically begged for me. I slowly pushed in, making him whimper in delight and stop all movement to take in the feeling. He spread his legs wider as he completely engulfed me. I rubbed his cheek before pulling his head up to a kiss and he gladly kissed back. He was rough as I started thrusting, but I was rougher with my pace and he loved it. I could tell by his loud moans, how his nails were digging into my back and shoulders. I leaned forward, changing my angle just a bit, making him arch his back as he moaned out. Found it. He raised up and captured my lips, begging me to keep hitting that spot. I pushed him back down and continued giving him sweet pleasure, but I wanted something in return. He knew it, showing his neck to me, I leaned over and bit down in his pale skin. I felt his cock twitch against my stomach as I sucked the delicious crimson liquid. I pulled away, not wanting to drain too much from him, but moved over and pulled him back into a kiss before raising back up. I moved my arms around his back and pulled him up as I fell back, putting him on top. Before he could move, I started thrusting up inside him. He placed one hand on my chest to keep his balance as his other hand gripped his cock again. He cried out and shook his head as he tightened his walls around me.

 _“Uru! I’m... Uru!”_ He cried out, only few seconds later squirting his warms seeds on my stomach and chest. In the process, tightening himself around my member, making me lose it.

 _“Fuck, Ruki!”_ I moaned out as I released myself deep inside him.  He moaned out again and he fell onto my chest as we gasped out for air. I rubbed his sweaty back as I felt my limping cock slowly fall out of him.

“That was…so hot.” Ruki giggled.

I smiled. “Did I satisfied your needs?”

He sat up with a smile. “For now.”

We laughed and laid there for a few minutes, kissing each other, rubbing each other and sucking each other’s skin. I breathed in his beautiful sweaty scent and smiled.

“We need a bath.”

He giggled as he raised back up, but he got up this time, standing on his wobbly legs. “I’m waiting on you.”

We took a quick shower, then went to the bedroom and laid down for a bit. I massaged his head as he laid on my chest and I looked at the little gleam of light shining through the thick, black curtains. I kissed his forehead before shutting my eyes and getting some much needed sleep.

            The sound of a car horn woke me from my slumber. It’s one of the things I hate living all the way out here. Full of noise during the day and night. I sat up, realizing I was alone in bed and very hungry. Sure Ruki’s blood taste good and pretty filling, but only if I drink about the same amount from any other human. The whole ‘legend’ about one drop fills you up is an over exaggeration, but it was true about the taste being to die for. Yummy. Speaking of which, I smell food cooking. He must be up. So I stepped out of bed, slipped on some boxers and walked out to the kitchen to find my lover stirring some bacon around in the pan. As I walked closer, I notice him shaking and a little paler than normal. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, giving him a loving hug.

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Hmm, yeah. Just hungry. How about you?” He asked, arching his neck.

“I should go out and get it.”

He turned with a hurt expression. “Am I no good anymore?”

“Oh baby.” I pulled him closer and into kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he kissed back, but I slowly pulled away. “I always want you, but I think I’ve had too much. You need to get your blood supply back. I want you to eat and relax. I’ll be back in a little bit ok.”

“Ok.” He pouted, but he gave me a smile before kissing me again. I knew passed his pouting face, he was very happy at how much I cared. I pulled away so he can finish cooking and so I could get some clothes on. Nothing special, pants and a plain black shirt. I kissed him one last time before heading out. I looked around, searching for someone with young blood, but not too young of a person. My search didn’t last long before I found a young woman in her late twenties walking by herself. I lured her into an alleyway out of sight form any eyes. I took out my pocket knife and slit a cut on her neck. Deep enough I could suck plenty of blood from without biting, but small enough she won’t bleed to death when I’m done. I quickly sucked down her warm liquid, but I have the same reaction as all others. None are as good as Ruki. Gulping down the last few drops, the sound of a woman screaming filled my ears. I pulled away from the one I had and listened to the repeated scream. I know I shouldn’t interfere, but this feeling deep in my gut was telling me otherwise. I dropped the woman I had and ran up to the roof of the nearest building. I looked around, but the smell of blood filled my nose and the faint sound of a baby’s cry caught my attention. I ran towards the east to an empty street. Following the scent of blood, I walked down the road until the sound of the baby got louder and I ran down into an alley. I slowed as I got closer to a familiar woman, sitting against the wall, holding a pink bundle. Blood covered her shirt and was spreading around her.

“Hey,” I kneeled beside her. She opened her eyes and that’s when I remembered her. “You’re from the store from earlier.”

“My…baby.” She whispered. “Save…my baby.”

“I need to get you to a hospital.”

“No…we’re homeless…she needs better…please…take…take care of her.” She lifted the little bundle to hand it over. “please…”

“How can you just trust me with your child?”

“I…I see it…in your…eyes…you…yo…”

I quickly grabbed the baby before her arms fell as she passed on. I looked down at the little, crying infant in my hands.

            I continued trying to stop her from crying as I walked down to my apartment, but it was no use. I have no idea how to deal with a baby. Living for over five hundred years and never held a baby. That’s a bit sad. I opened my door and kicked my shoes off as I hear footsteps coming closer.

“I thought you’d be…”Ruki stopped when he saw me. “Uruha. Why…why do you a baby?”

“Her mother was just killed and she begged me to take her. She trusted me with her. I just couldn’t leave her or…or drop her off. I didn’t have time to think and, and, and she won’t stop crying. I can’t think. Ru I don’t what to do!”

“First off, you’re holding her wrong.” He said taking her from me. I watched as he carefully cradled her in his arms and she quieted down a bit. “She’s probably hungry. I need you to go by the store and buy some formula. I’ll write down everything for you. Give me a minute.”

I watched as he walked over to the dining table, wrote on the notepad, while still holding her like he was a pro. He quickly handed the paper over and glared at me. “Is this all?”

“Be quick.”

“That’s a first.” I smiled, but he slapped my arm and kicked me out. I ran to the nearest store, bought everything on the list, and ran back to find Ruki walking around the living room, singing to the infant. I closed the door and walked over to him, giving him a kiss.

“Follow me.” He ordered. He lead me to the kitchen and had me empty everything onto the counter. “Wash the bottle then fill it up to the line, then add four scoops of formula. Use the little scoop I had you buy.”

I quickly did my tasks then looked at him after I got the powder in the water. He screwed the top on, then shook the bottle and placed it into the microwave for a few seconds. He shook it some more as he continued to hum and walk into the living room. I leaned on the wall as I watched him hold the child and feed her as he hummed a gentle tune. He looked so perfect sitting there, like he was meant to do this. I walked closer to him and lifted his chin, looking deep into his eyes, I kissed him. Not a passionate kiss, just a long peck.

“You look perfect like this.” I got on my knees and gripped his thighs. “Ru. I know you still want a child. I can see it in your eyes. This baby needs you, like you need her. I will do everything in my power to support you two and protect you two. Please, I want you to be happy again. I want us to raise this child.”

He looked up with teary eyes. “I want to, too.”

I pressed my head against his as we held back out tears. “Then lets adopt her.”

“Emiko.” He muttered. We looked up at each other. “Her name. I want it to be Emiko”

I smiled. “Emiko. I like it.”

            It was a beautiful and happy moment. Though, the next two days have been exhausting and terrible. She’s always crying, screaming, especially when I hold her. She’s hungry all the time and her diapers are absolutely disgusting. Do I regret it? No. I loved every single moment of it because I was with Ruki and he was happy. He laughed when I change the diapers because he said I make funny faces, but I don’t mind. He smiles really big whenever he holds her or looks at her, so I’m happy. I did have the sad task of cleaning out the extra room and filling it with baby needs, but I was still happy. Even now, watching her yawn as she falls asleep in her crib is such a rewarding moment. We quietly sneak out and closed the door before we sighed. We walked to our bedroom and laid down to rest. It has been hard taking care of her and I’m not feeling so good. I haven’t ate for two nights and it’s starting to affect me, but I don’t want to leave Ruki here alone. Though he’s really good at this, it takes the both of us to take care of her. The sound of ringing made us jump up. Ruki jumped on top of me, grabbing the phone and flipping it open before it could wake the infant. We sighed.

“Hello…oh, hey Rei. What’s up…I’m sorry Rei. Don’t you remember? We moved a few cities away. It’ll take us hours to get there and we have things to do tonight. Maybe tomorrow… Ok, I’ll talk to you later then, bye.”

“What did he want?”

“See if we could come over later and eat, but I’m too tired.”

“Mmm…yeah me too.”

“You hungry?”

He rubbed my face and that’s when I realized that my eyes were closed. I peeked through to see above me. “Yeah.”

He showed me his neck, so I sunk my teeth into his skin, making him whimper. The warm, sweet blood filled my mouth and I took deep drinks from him. God, I was starving. I wasn’t even savoring it like I usually do. He clenched my arm and that was my sign that I needed to let go. I pulled away and looked up at his paling face.

“Sorry.”

He smiled. “It’s ok.” He laid on my chest and I rubbed his head as we laid there in silence. I was finally closing my eyes to sleep when the sudden scream made us both groan. Ruki raised up. “Stay and rest. I’ll take care of her.”

I watched as he walked out and soon the noise went down. I slowly got out of bed and walked out to find my lover giving her a bottle. His eyes were dark, tired, and his was face pale. I leaned on the wall. “Ru. Maybe we should get some help. I think it’s time we tell the others and go see them. We said we would anyways and we need help.”

My lover looked down and rubbed the floor with his foot. “I’ll call when it gets dark. Then we’ll head over there.”

I smiled and waited until he put her back down to sleep, then we walked to our room to finally get some rest.

            After we woke up, we quickly packed some clothes and the baby’s stuff, then loaded it up into the car. After Ruki called and left a message, we got on our way and since it was night time, there wasn’t as much traffic. It didn’t take long to get out of the city and into the next. After about an hour and a half, we were pulling up to the old house I lived in as a child. The house where my father raised us. He grabbed Emiko, then we walked up to the door and knocked. When we got no answer, I unlocked the door with my spare key and we went in to find it silently peaceful, but there was the scent of blood laying about.

“Reita?” Ruki shouted. “We called you, but you didn’t answer. Aoi? Are you guys here?”

“I’ll go look, just wait here.” I said. I walked down the hall where the scent got stronger until I knew where it was definitely coming from. My room. I opened the door to find Reita laying on his back with blood all over his neck and shoulder. “Rei.”

I kneeled over and checked him, but then his eyes opened up. “Uruha, what…what are you doing here?”

“We called and said we were coming over. What happened? Where’s my brother?”

“He’s with Kyo.” He grunted as he sat up. “I’m sleepy.”

“What happened?” We turned to find Ruki standing there with a shocked expression.

Our friend gasped and started looking around. “Takeru?”

“Who?”We both asked.

“My son. Takeru where are you?”

I was finishing processing the word ‘son’ when I realized that I was now alone on the floor. I jumped to my feet and walked out to find them down the hall talking. As I got closer, I saw a young boy sitting in the corner, holding his knees.

“I’m your new dad.” Reita said softly. “Aoi’s not here, but he’s also your dad. And these two are your uncles. We’re your new family.”

“New?” the boy whimpered.

“Yes.”

“You won’t hurt me…will you?”

“Of course not.” Our friend moved closer to the young boy.

“You called me Takeru, is that my new name? They won’t find me with it will they?”

I knew Reita was smiling by the sound of his voice. “Yes, that’s your name and no, whoever you don’t want to see, can’t find you.”

The young boy started crying as he jumped into his father’s arms, making fall back. “ _My wish came true! I have a new family! It came true!”_ the boy cried, puzzling all three of us.

            I made the young boy some pancakes and he ate at the table as we spoke with Reita, who is now holding our child. “So we’re both parents now. That’s so cool!”

“Yeah…um…Rei?” Ruki muttered.

“Hmm?”

“I…I really don’t want ask this, but could you help us out. We’re exhausted and we haven’t had any good sleep or decent meals—”

“Eat, then go to sleep. I’ll take care of her until you’re done.”

Ruki’s face lit up and he gently hugged his friend, trying not to squash Emiko. “Thank you, Rei. I owe you.”

“Are you sure you can handle her?” I asked.

He smiled. “I was in foster care remember. I helped out with the younger kids back then. I can handle her.”

“Thanks.” I whispered.

“No problem. There’s some blood in the fridge and some real food. Help yourselves.”

We said our thanks again and helped set up the crib before eating. I had a few blood packets as Ru had a sandwich, then we walked out to find Reita holding his son as they looked into the crib at our daughter. I grabbed my lover’s hand and lead him back to my room where we slipped under the messy covers. I pulled him on top of me and we shared a quick kiss before shutting our eyes, finally getting the sleep we needed.


	5. Chapter 4

(Miyavi’s Pov)

            I stare at the boxes, reading over two of them, trying to figure out which one to choose. Stomach ache, diarrhea , nausea, and fever. Muscle pains, cramps, fever, swelling, sore throat, and coughing. The second might help. He has a high fever, cramps and muscle spasms. I’ll get this one, so I take it up to the cashier and paid for it, then headed back home. Walking down the street, I look up at the night sky to find clouds covering the moon. As the days draw closer to the full moon, his fever grows worse and his nightmares torture him more. Soon. Real soon we’ll see what he has feared, at least that’s what he said. I sighed as I quickly dashed to my home to get this medicine to him, which didn’t take long since I was right down the road. I unlocked my door and took my shoes off as I caught my breath.  I headed down the hall to my room and opened the door to find my lover moving a little on the bed as he moaned out. I walked closer and sat on the edge, catching his attention. Kai peeked his eyes open and gave a slight smile as I brushed my fingers across his flushed cheek. I removed the rag on his head and dipped it in the ice water in the bowl on the nightstand. I ringed it out before placing it on his sweaty forehead, then popped open the bottle of pills I bought. I slipped two inside his mouth and watched as he swallowed them.

“I don’t know if they will help or not, but it’s better than nothing.”

He smiled. “Thank you, love.”

I rub his cheek again and leaned down to kiss his dried out lips. “Try to sleep. I’m going down to the lab to make some elixir. I’ll come back to see how you’re doing in a little bit. Call if you need me ok.”

“Miya…I’m thirsty.”

“I’ll bring you some water.”

He smiles as I get up, but when I get to the door, I glanced back to see his face contorting in pain. I start walking again. I knew it. He’s been hiding his pain since all this started, hiding it from me, not letting me in, not letting me be a part of it. He won’t tell me about his dreams, how bad they are, or what they’re about. I just can’t stand to see him suffer. I wish the others were here, at least then he would have company. Wait. As soon as he talked to Reita, he got worse, a lot worse.

“I wonder.” I whisper to myself as I filled a glass. Could it be…no…no…is Reita in danger? Aoi too? What if they are? What if someone is trying to kill Aoi again? Did we make sure that Shou was dead? I’m pretty sure he was, I know he was. They pulled his heart out and ripped his head off. It can’t be him…but then again, he had many followers. How is it hurting Kai, though? This has never happened before. It… has never happened with him anyways. Maybe…if I contact Nao or maybe Die, they might be able to explain it to me. I looked down at the water overflowing the glass, so I decided to pull away and pour some out as I turned the faucet off. I slowly walk to our room and peek in to find him whimpering in a ball of covers. I walk in and sat the glass down, but he doesn’t move and continue to whimper. That’s when I realized that he was having another nightmare.

“Kai, wake up.” I said, shaking his shoulders. His body tenses up and he cries out as he starts kicking his legs. “Kai! It’s ok, wake up! Kai!”

He keeps screaming out and flailing around, trying to get away. _“Miyavi!”_ He cried out as if he was in pain.

“I’m here, Kai. Just wake up! Wake up!” I scream. His eyes shoot open as he cried out one last time, then he started breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. I lift his head in my arms and started petting his sweaty head. “I’m here love. Breath. I’m here.”

His eyes glance up at me he raises his hand to rub my cheek. His breathing slows down until it’s finally back to normal. I grab the glass, but before I could press it up to his lips, he had grabbed it and chugged it down before gasping for air. He whimpered as he dropped the glass and gripped his shoulders.

“Kai, what’s wrong?”

“H-hurts.” He sobbed. His body shook as I gently pushed him back down, where he curled up into a ball. Oh, how much it hurts me to see him like this. To see him suffering and not being able to do a damn thing about it. His brow furrows as he squeezes his eyes shut and his body tenses up as he gasps out. I rub his head before I leaned down to place a kiss on it.

“I’m going to try find something to help with your pain. I’ll be back in a few minutes ok.”

He shook his head, telling me that it was ok, but it wasn’t. I shouldn’t leave him here alone like this, but I can’t just sit here and watch him be in pain. After I closed the door to the room, I ran down the hall to the basement door and swung it open to run down to my lab. I switched on all the lights and started looking in my cabinets to see if anything could stop his pain, or at least knock him out for a few hours so he can rest. Unfortunately, what I had, I already tried and it failed at helping him. I walk to my work table to find the flasks and tubes I was using to make elixir and beside them was my cell phone. I flipped it open and scrolled through my contacts until I found who I was looking for. I hit the call button and placed it on my ear, where I listened to the ringing.

“Hello! You’ve reached me! Nao! I’m probably getting it on with my man or just asleep. Leave a message and I’ll call you back!”

“Hey, it’s me, Miyavi. Listen, Kai’s…there’s something wrong with Kai. I’m really worried. He’s very sick and nothing I have is working. Please call me back.”

 I flipped the phone shut before dialing Tora, whose phone went straight to voice mail, but I just ended the call. They’re probably in bed. Aoi may know how to get in contact with Die, so he was next for me to call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh…it’s Miyavi.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Listen, there’s something wrong with Kai. He keeps having these horrible nightmares and he’s in a lot of pain. I don’t know what to do.” My voice wavered and tears started falling. My emotions finally broke. _“N-nothing I’ve tried has worked. He’s hur-hurting more and more every minute. It’s at th-the point he can barely talk.”_

“Breath Miyavi. I need you to calm down and breathe.” He waited for me to get a hold of myself. “Now, did he tell you what kind of nightmares they were?”

“No. He said it was better if I didn’t know.”

“Ok. Tell me where he’s hurting.”

“Everywhere. A few days ago he told me it felt like he had exercise for days because his muscles were hurting so bad. He has a fever too. He hasn’t ate anything and the only thing he’s drunk is water for the past four days. He falls whenever he tries to get out of bed. He tenses up whenever I touch him, like it hurts him.”

“Hmm. This is…strange. I really don’t know what to do.”

“M-maybe,” I sniffled trying to hold back my tears. “you c-could get a hold of Die for me. Ask him if he knows what’s wrong.”

“I could try, but he’s really hard to get a hold of these days. Give me a few hours ok.”

“Ok, but Aoi.”

“Hmm?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, ever since Kai talked to Reita, his symptoms have gotten worse. I was wondering if there was  connection. Is Rei ok?”

“I believe so. I’m with Kyo right now. I’ll call and check up on him after we’re done to make sure.”

“Alright.” I sighed. “Do you know what I could to at least comfort him?”

“Hmm…lay with him. Kiss him and hug him. Distract him from the pain.”

“Mmm.” I bobbed my head, even though he couldn’t see. “Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll call you later.”

I hung up and dropped my head with a sigh. How can I distract him if I hurt him with a touch. I scratched my head until something hits me. “Distract him from the pain.” I grab my phone and rush upstairs to my bedroom where I found him in the same position as when I left. I walk closer to find him gasping for air, clenching his shoulders, and his knees curled against his chest. I bit my lip before I grabbed the rag out of the bowl of icy water and rubbed his forehead, catching his attention. He looked up at me with glassy eyes and gave a painful smile. I gently wiped the sweat off his face before dropping the rag in the bowl and pulling the blankets completely off him. He looked at me for a moment, but squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. I carefully pulled his arms apart, making him grunt, but I quickly removed his drenched shirt before he could curl up again. I wringed the rag out and placed it on his back, which made him shiver. I wiped the sweat off before turning him over. I moved the rag down his arms, then his chest, and when I grazed his erect nipples, he moaned a little. I looked up to see him peeking through his eyelids. Distract him from the pain. I leaned down and hesitated, but I slowly moved tongue over the nub, making him shiver and gasp out. He moaned out and gripped my hair as I started sucking on it. His body has become so sensitive. I pull away and start working on the other nipple as my hand glided down his stomach to work on slipping into his sweat pants. His grip tightened on my hair as he moaned out and arched his back when I grabbed his member. I massaged my fingers on it before gently stroking him, making him whimper in delight. I slowly pulled my lips away and moved up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned out as he kissed back as best as he could. I pulled away to kiss his chin, then to kiss his neck and suck on the nape of it. All the while, I feel his dick throbbing in my hand as I make it harder with every stroke. His grip doesn’t let up on my hair, but I’m fine with that, as long as it distracts him, as long as it helps him. I suck down his chest to his stomach, to his waist, where he finally lets go of my aching scalp. I sit up and remove my hand, making him whimper, but I quickly got between his legs and started removing his sweatpants. I threw the grey piece of clothing to the side and took a minute to study the masterpiece that laid before me. His face flushed with fever and embarrassment, his sweaty body glistening in the moonlight shining through the window, his twitching cock standing proudly in the air, his legs spreading open for me, his arms clenching the sheets with anticipation, and his beautiful eyes begging for me to ravish him to no end. I scoot closer between his legs and leaned over to graze my lips over his member. He breathed out a slight moan as I tickled his tip with a kiss and his breathing waved as I took it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it at first, then circled my head around, making him throw his head back with eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. I slid my mouth down his shaft to his hair and sucked as I pulled up.

“M-Miya! I-I _Ah!”_ My mouth was suddenly filled with his hot cream. I swallowed it and sucked on his tip some more to milk him dry. I pulled off and looked at my beautiful lover to find him catching his breath. His face content for the moment, his nipples still hard, and his limping cock falling over. I crawl over just enough to grab his hand and pull it up to my lips for a kiss. His red face gets redder and he pulls his hand away to push himself up. He shakes as he gets on his knees, but he falls forwards into my arms. He’s gasping for air, but before I can say anything, I moan out as he grazes his finger across my covered hard, throbbing cock.

“I…”He muttered. “in…me.”

“I raised his chin and looked deep into his lustful eyes. “Are you sure?”

He shook his head. “Feels good.”

I shook my head as I gently pushed him back down. I got off the bed and removed my shirt, then my pants and boxers. I grabbed the lube out of the night stand and dropped it beside his waist before climbing back between his legs. I rub his thighs, spreading them some more, then I grab the tube and squeeze plenty onto my fingers. I raised his hips with my other hand and placed my fingers at his entrance. I look down at his face to receive a smile and a nod to proceed. I slowly slip in my slick fingers and gently thrust them. His warm walls tighten each time I pull them out, trying to tease me, but I need to be gentle. I slip in a third finger, making him moan, but I continue as I leaned over to once again capture his lips in another passionate kiss. He turned his head away to break away from me.

“Hur-hurry!” He cried out, gripping his shoulders in pain. I instantly pull my fingers and grab his arms.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I—”

“No,” He whimpered, rubbing my cheek. “Do me rough. Make forget it. Make me concentrate on you.”

I swallowed hard and shook my head. Unsure of myself, I coated my member a little more than usual and placed myself before looking up at him. He smiled through his pain, telling me to go. I slowly pushed in, making him hum. I sat a slow pace before leaning on him to kiss him again. He moaned as his hands made their way to my back and started digging his nails in me. I pull myself all the way out before I push all the way in and repeated the gentle movements. I rubbed my body against his, his skin was hot to the touch, but that just means my cool skin feels good to him. I rub a hand down and massage a nipple as I start to speed up a little. He moaned through our kiss as he started moving his hips against mine. I pull away to breath, but we continue to moan into each other’s mouths as we tried to kiss. I finally raise up and lift his hips to change my angle. He moaned out as I started a fast pace. I threw my head back, concentrating the tight muscles around me, the amazing warmth, his loud moans. I feel his hand grazing my stomach, so I look back down to see him trying to raise up. I lean down far enough for him to finally kiss me again.

“Harder!” He moaned. I raise back up and shifted to where he was on his side and his left leg was on shoulder. I started a harder pace and made it a little faster too. He clenched the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned out my name over and over. I grip his cock with my free hand and started massaging him, making him loose his mind. He raises his head and looks at me with his glassy eyes. His face sweaty, mouth wide with drool coming out one side, his hair sticking all over his skin, his tongue darting out every few seconds. What a breathtaking site. Almost too breathtaking. I gasp out as jolt after jolt of pleasure ran through my body. My thrusts shorten as I sped up and start moaning.

“ _Kai, I’m gonna cum!”_ I yelped a few second before I exploded deep inside him, making him moan out one last time. I steady myself with a shaky arm and continue to jack him off. He gasps for air and grips the sheets until he finally shoots his seeds all over his stomach and my hand. He let out a big breath as I slowed to stop and we stayed there catching our breathes for a few minutes. I slowly pull out and watch the clear-ish white seeds ooze out of him. I crawl beside him which catches his attention and peeks his eyes open. I rub his sweaty cheek before I go down for yet another delicious kiss. His lips trembled as he weakly kissed back. I pulled away and moved the hair out of his face to kiss his forehead again.

“I’m going to start the bath. I’ll be back in a few minutes ok.”

He slowly shook his head and let out a deep breath.

            I started filling the bath with cool water to help with his fever. Even though we’ve already tried this, it wouldn’t hurt to try again. Besides, we both need to wash up. I hope I wasn’t too rough, I hope I helped him at least a little bit, but I don’t how that would at all. Damn it! Thinking about, I probably made it worse for him.

“Shit.” I mumbled. I was broken from my trance when the water started getting too high. I quickly turned it off and raised up. I got some towels out before I headed back to my room to get him cleaned up, but when I opened the door, I was shocked. He was gone. I looked around to make sure he didn’t roll off the bed, but he didn’t. He was gone. I grabbed my blues jeans and slipped them on before I rushed out to the living room where I found the front door wide open. I ran out and looked around the empty street.

“Kai! _Kai, where are you_?” I yelled. I took a breath to yell again, but the sound of a trash can falling over caught my attention. I ran to the side of the house, into the large alleyway where I found my love standing there butt naked in front of a few trash cans. As I got closer I noticed a small dog sitting on one of them. Suddenly, Kai gasped and started falling, but I quickly slid to my knees to catch him before he made contact with the ground. I looked up at the dog and saw that it was no normal dog. It’s fur was grey, eyes bright yellow, almost human like too, but that’s not all that surprised me. I looked down to find my boyfriend cool, breathing normally and sleeping soundly.

“You wanted to know correct?”

I shot my head up at the dog that spoke with a female voice. Before I could react, a bright whit flash blinded me.

            I opened my eyes to find myself alone on some grass. I raised up and found myself looking out onto a familiar lake. The lake behind Aoi’s house. The sound of wood crackling and a strange heat on my back caught my attention next. I turned my head and gasped. The entire house was ablaze in orange and yellow flames. The trees all around it was burning brightly and then I saw something on the ground. A young boy crying in front of a body. I rushed to them to find a blonde face down in the dirt.

 _“No!”_ the young boy cried. _“Don’t leave me! My wish came true, don’t take it away!”_

“What happened?” I asked. The young boy faced my direction, but before anything could be said a pair of legs walked beside me. Kyo kneeled in front of the body before patting the young boys head.

“I’ll take care of you, Takeru. Go to Die.”

The boy and I both looked at where he was pointing. I saw the leader of the werewolves standing there with long black hair. Takeru ran to the wolf as I turned to face Aoi’s brother. He gave a sad sigh as he gently flipped the body over. I gasped, seeing Reita’s face emotionless, splattered with blood, and his eyes closed. His body was torn up, it was gruesome site of his organs laying about and blood everywhere.

“I’m sorry.” Kyo whispered and I could have sworn I saw a tear stream down his face. He sniffled before lifting Reita in his arms. I followed him as he walked to the group and then around the house. They walked in silence except for the young boy, who was crying in Die’s arms. I rushed through them, literally, like I was a ghost. I walked up to Kyo who was in fact…crying. I looked up to find that the surroundings had change dramatically. Suddenly the group was more weary, Takeru was sleeping, Kyo had bags forming under his eyes. Before I could further examine, the group stopped, a few gasped. I took a deep breath, waiting for something big to happen. The few that was in front of us moved out of the way to reveal Aoi walking towards us, carrying Tora on his back and Uruha holding my body. The raven stopped all movements and I watched as Kyo proceeded forward with the body. Aoi’s arms became weak and he dropped his brother, showing that he too, was dead.

 _“No!”_ He screamed. He took Reita from his other brother and fell to his knees. He hugged the corpse and started screaming at the top of his lungs, begging for his lover to come back. I looked up to find Uruha laying my body on the ground and showing a sleeping baby in a carrier on his back. I treaded forward and kneeled beside my body. I felt goose bumps looking down at my own pale face and I wasn’t breathing. Just lying there like a doll. I looked up to see Uruha crying his eyes out.

“Where’s Kai?” I asked, but nobody heard me. “Where’s Kai? Where’s Ruki and Nao?”

“You do realize that this is the future.”

I looked over to find that small dog sitting beside me. “You.”

“This will take place a year and two days from tonight. You, Reita, Tora, Nao, Aoi, and Kai will all die.”

“But Aoi’s right here.”

“I don’t have time nor the energy to show you everything. Aoi looses it and takes off. He runs into _them_ , but is outnumbered and not strong enough. They will kill him too.”

“Kai?”

“Died protecting them, so they could escape with your body.”

“And me?”

“Died, protecting the one you love.”

“You showed me this for a reason.” I stood up. “So, how do I change it?”

“Why, you are quite smart. Not affected by this gruesome scene?”

“Reita had visions of his friend’s death before. It wasn’t hard to figure out what this was.”

“Hmm. Well, you have to get stronger, all of you. Faster too. You’ll all have several fights along the road and it starts tomorrow night. The night before the full moon.”

“What do you mean?”

The dog closed her eyes a bit and giggled. “Maybe you’re not so smart after all. I will tell you this then. Get Kai out of here, before they find you.”

            In just a blink, I was back in the alleyway holding my lover. I looked around to find the little dog gone without a trace. I looked down at Kai and swallowed hard. So…Aoi and Reita are danger, and not just them. We all are. I looked up at the starry sky and closed my eyes. Damn. Here we go again.


	6. Chapter 5A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is on Hiatus at the moment. A possible rewrite in the future.

(Normal Pov)

            The blonde vampire was washing some dishes and his new son was watching as he sat on the counter, kicking his legs.

“Why did you change my name?” Takeru asked.

“Well,” The blonde started, then smiled. “You were reborn and so you have to have a new name.”

“So, that means they won’t find me?”

Reita stopped and walked to his son. “Who?”

“They made me call them mommy and daddy when we had visitors, but they weren’t and they were mean to me. I was always hungry, bored, and alone. They kept me locked in a room downstairs. If I was good, I got to go play or eat yummy food, but they said I was always bad. So I got hit a lot for not being good. I didn’t like them. I liked my first mommy and daddy. They were gentle and kind.”

His eyes went wide when he felt his father wrap his arms around the younger. “I will be a good father. I won’t ever hurt you. I was in the same situation when I was your age.”

The young boy cocked his head, but carefully hugged back.  “You got hurt?”

“Very badly, but I was saved. So I guess I saved you.”

“You’ll be nice to me?”

“Of course! You’re my son.”

The young boy closed his eyes. “I’m hungry.”

The blonde started laughing and pulled away with a smile. “Hungry for food?”

“Well…my tummy isn’t growling, but I feel a little thirsty.”

“Ok. Hang on.” Reita walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood, then walked over to his son. “Drink up.”

“Is…is this blood?”

“Yes.”

Takeru shook his head. “B-but…”

“It’s ok. You’re a vampire now. You have to.” The blonde reassured him just as the phone started ringing. Reita quickly answered it before it woke the sleeping baby. “Hello?”

“Rei, are you ok?”

“I’m fine Aoi, why?”

“Uh…just checking up on you. How’s our son?”

The blonde turned to find the boy looking at the now empty bag with blood around his mouth. “He’s doing fine. Taking it very calmly. Where you at?”

“Still with Kyo. I need to do a favor for Miyavi, so I don’t know when I’ll be home.”

“Please hurry. Takeru needs to meet his father.”

“I know. I’ll call you later ok.”

“Ok.”

“Think of me in your dreams.”

“And think of me in yours.”

Aoi hung up, so the blonde followed and turned to find his son looking at him funny. “I thought you were my father.”

“I am, but so is he. Well, you could always call me mommy or daddy and him dad. Whichever you’re more comfortable with. You’ll have time to think about it later because now is your bedtime.”

“Aww!”

“The sun is rising, you need to sleep.”Reita led his son to Aoi’s room and laid him down on the bed before tucking him in. He made sure the curtains were closed tightly before kissing his son’s head. He closed the door and headed back to finish the dishes, then to lay down on the couch. He looked up at the white crib and closed his eyes as the sun started lighting up the world.

 

(At Kyo’s)

            The elder vampire was gently kissing on his lover’s neck as they laid on the couch. Aoi was at the table making phone call after phone call trying to get a hold of Die, but to no avail. The raven rubbed his forehead as he slammed the phone down.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Kyo spoke up, rubbing his lover’s thigh. “the sun is rising, so we should rest.”

Aoi sighed, rubbing his sore, tired eyes. “I thought you were going to help me.”

“I am. Just waiting for my source to get here. Until he does, the best thing to do is sleep.”

The raven rubbed his head. “I don’t have much choice, do I?”

 “I’ll put blankets on the guest bed.” Kyo said, getting up. Shinya sat up as he left and smiled at the other vampire. The bruise on his jaw had lightened up and the swelling has gone down, but he still shouldn’t talk.

“Your friend,” Yet he does anyways. “Is he…going to be alright?”

Aoi pursed his lips. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.”

“For a leader, Die really doesn’t do much to look after his pack.”

“That’s not true. Die cares about everybody in his clan. It takes a lot of energy to be in charge and he can’t take care of everybody. That’s why there are packs, but Kai’s more of a loner to his own kind. So he’s more distant and harder to find or get a hold of. So it’s harder for us to find and get a hold of Die.”

The platinum blonde shook his head, saying he understood. The vampire went back to looking at his sheet of numbers when his brother walked in. Kyo knew he didn’t have to say anything, so he just grabbed his lover’s arm and gently pulled him to their bedroom to find some rest. Aoi sighed again before straightening up his mess and making his way down the hall to the second bedroom. The bed was made up, curtains closed and lights dimmed. The raven slipped out of his clothes, turned the light off and laid in the twin size bed. He found it quiet, too quiet for his taste. Rubbing the mattress, he started thinking about the presence he’s missing, the warmth, the breathing, the body snuggled against him. The blonde hair that tickles his nose, the eyes that rips his defenses, that voice that warms his cold heart.

“Reita.” He whispered, rubbing circles on the empty spot beside him. He wanted to go back home, he wanted to sleep by the man he loves, he wants to kiss him, hold him, and love him. He wants to meet his son, he wants to be with his family, and just be happy. No worries, no fighting with the blonde, no fear that Reita will starve himself, no empty home when he returns, no troubles. Just peace and happiness. Is that really too much to ask for?

“Goodnight. I love you.” He whispered, closing his eyes as the sun woke up.

(The City)

            Gasps could be heard as he ran with all his might across the building tops. He gripped his side where the large hole was leaking a dizzying amount of blood. The red head slid to a stop when one of the creatures appeared in front of him. He turned only to find the two that were chasing him, were there behind him. He looked around to find an escape, but a loud grunt and the sound of something falling caught his attention. He turned and he felt his heart stop at the sight. Another one had appeared and in front of him laid a brunette covered in blood gasping for air.

“Tora!” The red head yelled as he ran to his lover. He slid on his knees beside the vampire and picked him up. “Tora.”

The brunette opened his and rubbed his lover’s cheek. “R-run, Nao.”

Before either of them could react, the creature gripped it’s hand around the werewolf’s neck and lifted him into the air.

“You will both pay for your sin.” The light brown hair man said. “Unless you tell us where he is.”

Nao glared at the man. “No.” He gasped when he felt it’s talons digging into his neck.

“We know where everyone else is. Tell us where the human is and we’ll let you live. This opportunity will only come once.”

“Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you.” The red head grunted.

The man glared up at him, but then he smiled slamming his foot down into Tora’s chest, making him scream out blood. “You’re going to watch him die.”

“No.” the werewolf whimpered as the other raised his foot again. “ _No!”_

Suddenly, there was a loud growl and the man dropped Nao as he was thrown across the roof top. The red head landed hard on the ground, but looked up to find the largest, white werewolf and his eyes teared up. The wolf looked down with its golden eyes as the other creatures started to attack, but then, four more white werewolves appeared, holding them back.

“Jin, get them out of here!” the largest one ordered. One of the werewolves jumped away from the fight to get to the injured men. He carefully picked the two up in his front arms.

Nao looked over at the golden eyes creature. “Die, you came.”

“Of course I did. He’ll get you two to safety. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

The red head didn’t have time to say anything else before the werewolf took off. Die turned and looked at the man he knocked away earlier approaching him. “Byou.”

The man smiled as his eyes turned red, his talons and teeth fully grew, his skin darkened and his muscles enlarged. “Die, it’s been a while.”

The werewolf leader charged his opponent. _“Damn vampire!”_

(At Aoi’s)

            The sound of a crying baby woke Reita from his slumber. He stretched as he sat up, then he got off the couch and lifted the young child in his arms. He cradled her as he walked into the kitchen and made some formula for her. As he fed her he looked through the crack of his curtains to find the sun setting, showing that he would have woken up in a few hours anyways. He walked her around as she fed upon the bottle until he suddenly felt dizzy. He gripped his head as he leaned against the wall. His legs started feeling weak and his body started going numb as he slowly slid to the floor. He held the baby tightly as his body began to shake and his breathing became unsteady. Every second felt like an eternity as he tried to breath, the room started spinning, and dimming. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out.

            “…ddy…addy…daddy!”

Reita opened his eyes to find Takeru looking down at him with wide eyes. The sound of a baby crying filled his ears along with a loud ringing noise. He finally shook his head and blinked to find the curtains open, showing the night sky, Ruki walking in circles cradling his child, and suddenly Uruha came into his view with a bag of blood.

“Reita, you need to drink.” The brunette pressed the bag against the blonde’s lips. On impulse, the vampire sunk his teeth in it and started chugging the wonderful essence. It only took a few seconds before the plastic bag was empty, but Uruha lifted his other hand to show that he brought two more bags for the blonde. Reita quickly drunk his meal, as if he was starving…then again, he was. Pulling off, he gasped for air, his brain was still full of bloodlust as he looked at his friend, but then Uruha grabbed his shoulders.

“Calm down, you don’t need to hurt him, ok.”

Reita blinked and finally his brain clicked, making him feel extremely guilty. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Ruki said with a smile. “Though, I wish you would take better care of yourself.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just…I’ve been kind of depressed here lately.”

The younger blonde looked hurt when he said that, but continued cradling his child. Uruha helped the other vampire up and walked him to the couch where his son sat beside him. Takeru climbed in his father’s lap and snuggled against his chest.

“You’re ok, right?”

Reita smiled as he petted his son’s head. “I’m fine, don’t’ worry.”

(At Kyo’s)

            Waking up with someone beside him was the best feeling in the world for Kyo. It had been such a long time since he has and he’s forgotten how much he loved it. Watching the platinum blonde sleeping peacefully made the vampire feel so content, so perfect. He felt warm and something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. He felt happy. He lightly kissed his lover’s forehead before grazing his fingers on the soft cheek, making him stir a bit. Shinya opened his eyes to find his lover staring at him with a small smile. He grinned as he snuggled closer.

“Is it time to wake up?” The human mumbled.

Kyo actually laughed. “If you want to.”

“Not really, but I’m hungry.” Shinya said, raising up. His pale torso showed nicely as he slipped out of bed. The other licked his lips as he watched his lover go through the dresser for some clothes. “You don’t mind if I run to the store do you? We need a few things.”

Kyo’s face tensed up. He didn’t want the platinum going out by himself, but he noticed his lover had stopped moving and lowered his head. He bit his lip remembering that Reita told him to let Shinya be free. “Don’t forget your phone.”

The human turned with a smile . “Really? I can go?”

The vampire felt a pain in his cold heart. Did Shinya really feel trapped here? “As long as you let me know, you can go anywhere. Just make sure you call me when you get there, or at least text me.”

Shinya jumped on the bed and hugged his lover. “Thank you.”

“Hurry up before I change my mind.” Kyo joked, yet he was being serious on the inside. His lover kissed him before slipping into some pants, a tank top, a thin jacket and a thin scarf. He waved his phone at the vampire before stuffing it in his pocket. The brunette walked out of the room with his lover and to the door where he sat down with him.

“Be safe.” The shorter muttered as he played with his fingers. Shinya leaned on his lover and pecked his cheek.

“I will. Don’t worry.” He stood up and waved he opened the door and closed it.

“Wow.” Aoi startled him. “I didn’t think this day would come.

He looked up to find his younger brother at the table with a cup of coffee. “When did you get there?”

“Like an hour ago. You didn’t notice when you walked in?”

Kyo turned as he felt his cheeks flush, but he stood up and walked over to the table. He sat down across his brother and studied what was in front of him. There was a half filled mug of coffee, papers scattered with crossed off names, and the raven’s phone.

“Any luck?”

“None. I tried calling Miyavi, but he nor Kai answered.”

“Maybe they’re resting.” Kyo muttered standing up. He walked into the kitchen, fixed himself a glass of coffee, then sat back down. He sipped the warm liquid as they sat in silence, except the ticking of the clock on the wall beside them. The brunette looked down thinking at how this must have tortured Shinya, trapped in here all day with no human contact. He sighed, looking up at Aoi, who was sipping his coffee, eyes closed one arm across his chest.

“You’re not calling anybody else?”

“There’s no one left to call. I’m just waiting on your guy now.”

“It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

(At Aoi’s)

            Reita walked outside as he watched his son run around the large yard. He smiled at how happy the little boy was catching fireflies. He followed his son down to the water and watched as he started skipping rocks. Takeru looked up with a smile.

“Can I have a bike?”

The blonde smiled. “Of course. When Aoi gets home, we’ll take you to go buy one.”

“Can I have candy and toys and swimming trunks and, and um…”

Reita laughed. “We’ll get you anything you want.”

Takeru’s face lit up and he hugged his father, thanking him before running off to explore some more. Reita merely followed with a smile on his face.

            Inside the house, Ruki was watching his friend and the little boy as he rocked his baby for her midnight nap. He laid her in her crib after she was asleep, then walked into the hallway where he found his lover looking at old photos of them on the walls. He wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist, making him smile.

“We should go back to the beach some time.” Uruha muttered, looking at a picture of them all playing in the sand on a clear night. Ruki smiled as those memories filled his mind. Those were some of the best days of his life, but he knew he was going to have more of them.

“It was a lot of fun wasn’t it?”

The brunette hummed and closed his eyes in response. He was also taken back to those precious days.

            Back outside, Takeru was running back and forth in the yard, making his father laugh. The little boy laughed in return and smiled really big as he continued his cute little antics. He rolled across the grass, did handstands, pretend races, pretend fights, and so on. Reita laughed and joined in on the pretend fight. He was the evil mastermind while his son was the hero trying to save the princess.

“Evil beast, I slay you!” He shouted in a giggle, swinging a stick in the air. Reita tried to hold back his laughter, until he felt something…strange. He became very serious as he instinctively turned his head towards the forest. His eye grew red as he studied the area, looking for whatever he sensed. Takeru shouted as he hit the blonde’s stomach, but didn’t get any reaction from it.

“Daddy?” The younger boy whimpered, fearing he made his father angry. “Daddy?”

Reita blinked, changing his eyes back when he heard his son. He looked down to find Takeru worried. “I’m sorry. I thought I heard something.”

“Ok.” The young boy muttered.

The blonde smiled. “Let’s start over, ok?”

“Ok!” Takeru smiled, going back to the center of the yard.

Reita glared back into the woods and looked around, but found nothing, so he turned to go to his son.

(At Kyo’s)

            The shorter man’s eyebrow twitched as the ticking of the clock got louder. He growled and scowled. “Oh my god, will you talk!”

Aoi raised a brow before smiling. “Can’t take the silence?”

Kyo huffed, slamming his head onto the table. “Ow!”

His brother shook his head. The coffee was long gone, their conversation was over before it started, Kyo was about to break the clock, and they were bored out of their minds. The brunette looked at the time then sighed. It’s been over an hour since Shinya left and he was starting to worry.

“He’s fine.” Aoi mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Shinya’s fine. So stop worrying so stop shaking the table.”

Kyo looked down to his leg bouncing against the table. He pulled his legs back and bit his lip, but then there was knocking on the door. Like a flash, the older brother was swinging the door open, hoping it to be his lover, but his face dropped.

“Oh, it’s you. Come in.” He walked back to the table and sat down.

“Oh, thanks.” The man said sarcastically as he walked in. Aoi looked at him. He was tall, thin yet muscular, his hair was ashy black and corn-rolls on one side, the other side of his hair curved over the right of his face. His lips pale and his eyes ashy grey. He was wearing a plain white shirt, a loose grey vest and dark blues jeans. He was smooth and handsome beyond compare. Aoi felt a bit jealous.

“Aoi, this Gackt. He’s my source. ” Kyo introduce. “Gackt, this is my brother Aoi.”

The man had smug smile as he walked over to the table and leaned in front of the raven. The vampire looked into the grey eyes and saw them flash blue. There was no shine in his eyes plus he smelled of death and lust.

Aoi gasped. “You’re a…an incubus.”

Gackt smiled. “Took you long enough to notice.”

“But…they…they’re—”

“Gone, disappeared, dead. Heard it all already.” The demon smiled. “We try to leave no traces behind. Though, we do get out hand sometimes.”

Aoi was still in shock, this demon that he was told that had died out is standing before him. Kyo rolled his eyes and threw a wadded up napkin at him. “Stop gawking and pay attention. Gackt can’t stay long, but he’s doing me this favor.”

The incubus smiled as he took his seat. “Where should I begin? I guess I could just spill it.”

“What?” The raven asked.

Gackt leaned on his hands. “You’re being hunted.”


End file.
